


Disarm Thy Reasons

by Nikoleta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small debate arouses between Tony and Loki, in poetic form. Best read while listening to Disarm by the Civil Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarm Thy Reasons

"You and I are nothing alike, I’m just saying,  
You were loved, you had a family, they were caring.  
My mom had died, Dad left me to rot,  
You have not just both, but a brother too, is it not-“

"You know not of what I have been through,  
Pent-up anger, after centuries, all but snapped-“

"Pent-up anger, did it snap, or did you cut it?"

"If I did, how’d you think I got a knife?  
I was left unattended, I was unwanted.”

"In your mind, you think it true, you were lost.  
Yet that’s no reason, to deceive, and start lying.  
Betrayal hurts, more than an unhealed wound-“

"It’s like salt pressed on my own, I’ve never wanted it."

"What you say, after it’s done, is easily forgot."

"Easily forgot, just like I, my whole being.  
Day by day, all I say, is for naught.  
You are right, my dear mortal. let’s stop fighting.”

"Unwanted by all, that is fine, not by I." 


End file.
